Fey'ri 5e Wiki
Fey'ri Bloodline 5th Edition Fey'ri, or daemonfey , were the Result of Sun Elves breeding with demons in an attempt to strengthen their bloodline, fey'ri are a type of planetouched that mostly breed true among their own kind. Marked by their fiendish blood, fey'ri are unique among most planetouched in that they have a self-sustaining community, so they are raised amung their own kind. Because of this, young fey'ri do not suffer the feelings of ostracism that other planetouched such as tieflings do despite growing up among creatures with strong fiendish blood. Fey'ri are a distinct race and share the same common fiendish traits. They resemble sun elves although they all have fangs, golden eyes, split tongues, pointed ears and small horns (similar to succubi ). Some may have one or more unusual features reflecting their fiendish heritage, such as fiery red eyes, fine scales covering areas of their skin, bat-like wings, long pointed tails, and deep red or pale skin. In some rare cases, a few sun elves did breed with devils but the end result was still the same as them breeding with demons . Fey'ri Society Their society is very close-knit and keeps close relations, so each fey'ri has a very good idea of how each of his or her family members would react to a situation. Yet they have a subtle loathing for each other, both because their elven nature rejects the taint of their kin and because their demonic ancestors are so chaotic and rebellious that they find it difficult to work together. As a result, fey'ri society is based on power and fear - power to make your commands obeyed, fear that your superiors could destroy you if you fail to comply. House Dlardrageth is a house that cannot stand the test of time. In the next hundred years, it is likely that the fey'ri will scatter across Faerûn , creating their own pockets of evil, possibly accompanied by near-adult offspring. Until that time, this group of evil-tainted but magically powerful elves has the potential to incite a great slaughter of their enemies. Most fey'ri became sorcerers , rouges or fighters . Fey'ri considered their bloodline to be very important and prided themselves on being able to trace it back to their House or the daemonfey . This means that breeding typically only occurred with other fey'ri, daemonfey , demons , devils or sun elves . There may be other fey'ri in Faerun other than those allied with House Dlardrageth , but since the likelihood of an elf breeding with a demon /devil is very small, such an individual would be essentially unique outside these four elven houses but whos to say some may have been raised amongst elves, some never knowing their true nature. Life of Revenge Most fey'ri live for revenge and feel superior to all other races (as befits their lineage, which ties them to the ancient elven kingdoms that predate human civilization). While their plans for revenge unfold, they wish to restore the glory of the elven empires, Individual fey'ri comply with these goals, knowing that their half-fiend rulers are too powerful to challenge.The fey'ri also suffer from unfamiliarity with the changes to the world and are still learning about its current state. A fey'ri is patient, calculating, and suspicious but their fiendish blood makes them prone to undeserved acts of cruelty and rage. History of Sun elves Sun elves had a high opinion of themselves and as a race felt that they were the chosen people of Corellon Larethian himself, selected to protect the traditions and culture of the Tel-quessir but in spite of this, most sun elves did feel an affection for their brethren, the moon elves , although in a way that could often seem patronizing. Sun elves generally saw moon elves as immature and irresponsible children who, although amusing, needed to be constantly reminded of their duties to the greater Tel-quessir family. Interestingly, sun elves were often on better terms with the sylvan elves, whose reverence for nature and stern manner was admired by the sun elves . Of the second branch in the Tel-quessir family tree, sun elves were most fond of wood elves , though the sparse settlement of both peoples meant that direct contact was a rare thing. Sun elves were less amiable towards the wild elves , whom they felt were in need of "civilizing." Of all the Tel-quessir, however, sun elves viewed the aquatic elves the most positively, seeing them as their equals and partners in spreading Tel-quessir culture across Toril . House Dlardrageth House Dlardrageth was originally a sun elf house of Cormanthor and a proud and powerful family in ancient Arcorar until they chose to give themselves to demons, courting incubi and succubi, in an attempt to strengthen their line to gain the power necessary to seize the throne and rebuild the ruin of Aryvandaar . They were discovered by the Coronal and their house was destroyed by a moon elf clan run by Lady Ilira Nathalan . Most of the members being imprisoned magically inside Arcorar's keep, but some escaped to ancient Siluvanede , where they turned some other houses to evil. The emblem of the House is a dracophoenix. The Dlardrageth tower near Myth Drannor has long since been abandoned. Over hundreds of years, the house was responsible for the corruption and poisoning of the houses of Reithel, Yesve, and others of Siluvanede and the destruction of Sharrven. They were bound and imprisoned after committing these acts and the last mention of the house was in relation to the Seven Citadel' War , which the house provoked, but they were found out soon after, being imprisoned beneath Asclahorn . Household Members * Lilianviaten Dlardrageth - Sun elf Alignment- Lawful Good, Cleric/Bard * Bethrynna Dlardrageth - Demon Alignment - Lawful Evil, Rogue * Fayne Dlardrageth - Fey'ri Alignment - Neutral Evil, Rogue * Sarya Dlardrageth- Fey'ri Alignment - Chaotic Evil, Sorcerer * Balor Dlardrageth - Demon Alignment - Chaotic Evil, Barbarian * Xiiltharra Dlardrageth - Sun elf Alignment - True Neutral, Sorcerer * Xhalph Dlardrageth- Fey'ri Alignment - Chaotic Evil, Barbarian * Saelethil Dlardrageth - Sunelf Alignment - Chaotic Good, Monk * Ryvvik Dlardrageth - Fey'ri Alignment - Neutral Evil, Sorcerer * Threlya Dlardrageth - Fey'ri Alignment - True Neutral Rogue/Sorcerer * Xhalth Dlardrageth - Daemonfey Alignment - Chaotic Evil, Barbarian * Khuumal Dlardrageth - Fey'ri Alignment - Chaotic Evil, Sorcerer Fey'ri Names Each fey'ri’s adult name is a unique creation, though it might reflect the names of respected individuals or other family members. A little distinction exists between male names and female names; the groupings here reflect only general tendencies. In addition, every fey'ri bears a family name, typically a combination of Elvish words. The few fey'ri who travel among humans may translate their family names into Common, but others retain the Elvish version. Child Names: Ara, Bryn, Del, Eryn, Faen, Innil, Lael, Mella, Naill, Naeris, Phann, Rael, Rinn, Sai, Syllin, Thia, Vall Male Adult Names: Adran, Aelar, Aramil, Arannis, Aust, Beiro, Berrian, Carric , Enialis, Erdan, Erevan, Galinndan, Hadarai, Heian, Himo, Immeral, Ivellios, Laucian, Mindartis, Paelias, Peren, Quarion, Riardon, Rolen, Soveliss, Thamior, Tharivol, Theren, Varis Female Adult Names: Adrie, Althaea, Anastrianna, Andraste, Antinua, Bethrynna, Birel, Caelynn, Drusilia, Enna, Felosial, Ielenia, Jelenneth, Keyleth, Leshanna, Lia, Meriele, M ialee, Naivara, Quelenna, Quillathe, Sariel, Shanairra, Shava, Silaqui, Theirastra, Thia, Vadania, Valanthe, Xanaphia , Zan Family Names (Common Translations): Amakiir (Gemflower), Amastacia (Starflower), Dlogra (Dlardrageth) Galanodel (Moonwhisper), Holimion (Diamonddew),La'u (Laucian) Ilphelkiir (Gemblossom ), Liadon (Silverfrond), Meliamne (Oakenheel), Nai'lo (Nightbreeze), Siannodel (Moonbrook), Xiloscient (Goldpetal) Fey'ri Traits (Same near of an Elf) Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age While they physically mature around a human pace, most Fey'ri aren't considered adults until they have seen over a century. Anyone under a century years of age would be seen as a child in the eyes of Elves, Fey'ri and Demonfey, they can live as long, or longer, as 1080 years. Alignment Fey'ri love freedom much as elves do, but their fiendish blood gives this a sinister bent. Fey'ri are usually chaotic evil. Some hear an echo of their elven heritage and are chaotic neutral, and few may be entirely neutral. Rarely some have been found who are lawful or good. Size Fey'ri are about the same size and build as humans. Fey'ri males range in height from 5'4" to 6'6", and in weight from 120 lbs to 280 lbs. Fey'ri females range in height from 4'5" to 5'8", and in weight from 85 lbs to 225 lbs. Speed Your base walking speed is 30. Darkvision Thanks to both sides of your heritage, you can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were a bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t distinguish colors in darkness. Hellish Resistance: Your fiendish blood grants you resistance to one of the following: Fire, Cold, or Lightning damage. (Simular to that of a tiefling) Fey Legacy: You manifest traits from your Elven heritage * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. * Trance: Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common Elvish and Abyssal. You Script Infernal and individuals often learn Gnoll, Sylvan and Goblin because of the creatures that did and still do live in the High Forest. Fey'ri spellcasters usually learn Draconic to acquire magic from old sources. All fey'ri are literate (none of the daemonfey are barbarians) Fey'ri - Forest Subrace Traits Forest Fey'ri owe their elven heritage to the sub-race of elves who, after millennia spent in the deep woodlands of the world, have acclimated themselves to live in harmony with the forest and its denizens. This life has bred within these elves the keen eyesight of the hunter as well as the perception and understanding of a people who are one with the flow of life, land, and nature. These elves tend to have a darker, coppery or even greenish tint to their skin as well as their hair and eyes. Their limbs are usually longer and muscled, giving them the illusion of a hunting feline as they stalk and hunt in their woods. Their heritage grants you the following additional traits. Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Fleet of Foot Your graceful limbs give you a base walking speed of 35 feet. Elf Weapon Training You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows. Fey'ri - Noble House Dlardrageth Subrace Traits Your elven lineage descends from the royal bloodlines of the High elven court. Historically, Noble elves' foremost pursuit was that of the arcane arts. Noble elves are exceptionally proud of their kind, to the point of arrogance, believing themselves to be superior to all other races, including other elven bloodlines. All Noble elves are taught the basics of arcane magic from an early age, many dedicating their lives to the practice. Even those noble elves who choose a path other than the arcane arts, often find a way to weave some trait of it into their profession. Possessed of fair skin with golden hues, and eyes that manifest the colors of the sky, sun and stars. A noble elves' beauty is matched only by their sharp mind and arcane prowess. Being possessed of this ancestry grants you the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Cantrip You know one cantrip of your choice from the warlock spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Extra Language You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Fey'ri - Fang Subrace Traits Your heritage stems from ancient demonic lineages, possessed by bloodlust magic. A craving for blood is upon you but you only need to feed once per day as you are not fully vampire. Your teeth are stronger and thicker than the normal set of fangs allowing you the ability to bite to feed. Ability Score Increase Your Strength score increases by 1. Bite Your bite is a natural weapon that does a 1d4 piecing damage. You can target a willing creature or an unwilling creature/person but this counts as an attack move and you must be within 5ft in order to bite. Again feeding is only needed once per day. Elven Weapon Training You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Appendix See Also *Daemonfey *Sun Elf *Fiend *Demon *Half Fiend *Devil Allied noble houses with House Dlardrageth *House Aelorothi *House Ealoeth *House Floshin Other Appearances *Fey'ri invasion of Evereska *Forsaken House *Farthest Reach *Final Gate *Feywild plane of faerie Other Fey'ri * Breden Ealoeth * Nurthel Floshin * Sariandi Floshin * Laerdya Floshin * Teryani Ealoeth * Faersynd Floshin * Lysalis Ealoeth * Talya Floshin * Vaerilmor Floshin * Mardeiym Reithel * Jhaartael Ealoeth * Pharnth Aelorothi * Saesaan Aelorothi * Jasrya Aelorothi * Laelran Aelorothi * Vesryn Aelorothi * Jasrya Ilviiri *Nylaersyn Floshin *Nydyaa Ealoeth *Yennith Ealoeth Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse